


a night out of arkham

by swordfight_s



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Mentioned Jervis Tetch, Other, they/them jonathan crane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28072425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfight_s/pseuds/swordfight_s
Summary: idk what u came here for i have scarejokes brainrot
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Jerome Valeska
Kudos: 9





	a night out of arkham

out of arkham, what an experince. jonathan had been locked up there for a very, very long time. even before they was scarecrow, they had been locked in a cell, treated like a fucking novelty. it was great to be out, to be wreaking havoc. 

tetch already was on the radio , doing his thing , while jerome and jonathan went on the hunt for clothes that didn't scream "HEY WE JUST GOT OUT OF AN ASYLUM" before they were going to work on making the rest of the laughing gas. 

a thrift store was their go-to. jerome wanted to go somewhere else. jonathan couldn't find it in themself to want to go anywhere else. 

"can *i* at least find something here? not everything has to be your way, valeska," they got along, sometimes. but now was not one of said times, i guess. 

"fine! fine. if it means you'll shut up, do whatever," jerome threw his hands up in the air before gesturing to the dark thrift store. "how do you suppose we get in?" 

jonathan rolled their eyes. they grabbed the door handle and simply pulled. the door opened, but not without a loud squeak in protest. 

"are you coming in?" jonathan asked, but they knew the answer. 

"and risk getting scooped up by the gcpd before the big event? yeah, no." jerome shouldered his way past jonathan and into the thrift store. the shorter sighed and rolled their eyes, but followed him in anyway. 

they didn't need a light, jonathan was well aqquainted with pitch blackness, and assumed jerome was too, but a hand gripping their shoulder said otherwise.

"fuck, it's darker than i thought it'd be in here. you see alright? help a brother out, okay?" and then that was accompanied with a sharp "hey!" when jonathan moved his hand, only for jerome to smile when they put it in their own.

"aww, if you wanted to hold my hand you could've just asked," 

"i don't." jonathan deadpanned, squeezing jerome's hand borderline painfully. 

the two of them gathered some clothes, jerome suprisingly found something he liked, and decided that this was the best place to change into their new outfits. it wasn't awkward or anything, least not for jonathan. 

until, they looked up and met jerome's eyes. 

"what?" they asked, annoyance clear in their tone. 

"you've got a cute face," scarecrow could feel the smile radiating off of jerome. 

"thought you couldn't see in the dark,"

"i adjust fast," 

"yeah, whatever, just finish getting dressed, valeska."


End file.
